A New Crowd
by TeaTheUnicorn
Summary: Five different teenagers find themselves in a saturday detention. Has been done before, but I thought I'd give it a go. Read and Review please.
1. Arrival

**A.N I know this has been done before but I thought I'd give it a try.**

**Don't own The Breakfast Club, sadly.**

A new crowd

May Young sat in the old, beat up car with her mother trying her best not to fall asleep in the comforting heat. Her mother was rambling on about how disgraceful it was for her to have a detention, and how she was going to be punished more once she came home. May wasn't very fond of her mother, she was a drunk, and a violent one at that, but she wouldn't say she hated her. It was more that she hated her habit, and her inability to give it up even though it had cost her the marriage to May's father. Peter Young was the worst kind of man, a coward, he couldn't stand up for himself, couldn't speak for himself, couldn't do _anything _for himself. May shook those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the prospect of spending a whole saturday in the school she had grown to detest.

"Here we are, off you go then. Don't hang around." Louise Young pushed her daughters arm a little to harshly, insistent that she got out of the vehicle so she could get to a bar.

"I wont." The girl mumbled and hugged the old, thin jacket closer to her slim frame as she stepped out of the car. It was very cold, even though it was March, and winter was ending. The school resembled a prison, a harsh structure with little colour. She knew the detention would be held in the library so she hurried up the stairs, intent on getting out of the chilled air as soon as possible.

May was surprised when she reached the door, she heard loud music cutting through the morning silence, she turned, curious to know who else would be joining her and she was not pleased. James Turner. The boy who had set May's favourite book on fire because he was bored. She shuddered a little at the memory and returned to the doors, pulling them open with one swift movement.

The library was huge, books of every genre covered the white walls, it was a well heated room, which gave it an air of homely comfort, well for May anyway. There were eight tables in the room's centre, each seating three. There were only two teens in the room besides May, a cheerleader with shiny blond hair and a perfect tan whose name was Rosie York, and Chris Wood, a brooding musician.

Chris' eyes followed May as she stalked one of the tables at the back, she pulled out the familiar, uncomfortable chair and flopped down. She grimaced as James strode in, attitude polluting the atmosphere like a bad smell. He sent a cocky grin at Rosie who in return gave him the single finger salute. James mock fainted before strutting over to the seat in the middle of the second desk on the right side, behind Chris.

May leant her head on the desk, red hair spilling across her shoulders in messy curls, and closed her eyes, sighing quietly. _This is gonna be a long day, _she thought, _hopefully Vernon doesn't set us anything to strenuous, then maybe I can sleep, sleep is good._

A loud slamming noise disrupted the girl's nap and she jumped up, startled. Richard Vernon was in front of her, eyes blazing, a heavy book in his hands, she guessed he had slammed it onto the desk to wake the girl in the most uncomfortable fashion he could think of. All the students thought he was a prick, even May, who tried her hardest not to think of people badly, thought he was a grade A meanie.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was clearly raised, the annoyance ringing through every syllable.

"Sitting here." She awnsered smartly.

He huffed in a very unattractive manner. "Well, you can 'sit here' next Saturday too. Don't let me catch you sleeping in my detention again!" He shrieked the last bit so loudly May had to fight the urge to cover her ears.

James' boyish laughter echoed through the room as he watched the confrontation between May and Vernon. May sent him her best glare but that only made him laugh harder so she scrunched up her face and turned her attention to a new figure at the table next to hers. It was definately masculine, she could tell but the muscle structure, but she couldn't get a good enough view of his face to identify him just yet. _Well, one thing's for sure, he's not your friend, _a nagging little voice in her head said, making her clasp her hands over her ears for a moment.

Vernon gave her a strange look before stalking to the front of the room to yell at James, who still hadn't quietened down.

"Stop that, Turner!"

"Stop what?" The boy replied cockily.

"Laughing!"

"No-one's laughing, sir." That was from the new boy.

Vernon turned to face him. "Don't backchat me, you can join Miss Young next saturday, you too Turner."

The three teens collectively groaned and she heard Rosie mutter to herself, "Why can't they all just shut up, seriously."

"Right! Today you are going to be writing an essay." Another groan. "No less than a thousand words, you will be telling me who you think you are. No repetition, no falling asleep." He looked at May. "No trouble making. If I hear anything, and I mean _anything _besides the scratching of pens on paper I will be in here sooner than you can say detention." With a last lingering look of disgust he left the room.


	2. Meeting the crew

A new crowd

May looked around, trying to avoid the others' eyes for she knew they were doing the same. The room had dropped into an uncomfortable silence since the departure of the principal, but a loud cough from the unidentified boy broke it.

"Soooo..." Came James' cocky voice, he turned to Chris, and amused expression on his face when the boy scowled at him. "What'd you do to get in here?"

Chris remained silent, refocusing his eyes on the blank paper before him, his long fingers tapped out a rythm on the desktop.

"Not very friendly." James remarked, and May could hear the smile in his voice. People like James thrived on making others uncomfortable, it was what he did.

The guy from the back turned to meet May's observant eyes and she realised that it was William Martin, a jock, she wasn't quite sure which sport he played, but he was wearing a letterman jacket and some very stereotypical sportswear. He had a handsome face, wide green eyes set in naturally tanned skin, framed by a crop of dark hair. He gave the girl a confident smile and turned to the bad ass who was still mumbling to himself about the rudeness of others.

"'Scuse me, but if you don;t have anything worthwhile to say, maybe you should shut your mouth."

May rolled her eyes when he gave her a cheeky wink. _If he thinks he's impressing anyone, boy is he wrong. _

"Likewise, pal. Maybe you should stick to what you know, jockstraps and easy chicks." He made an obvious hand gesture towards Rosie, who was fuming.

"Watch your mouth, bud, or do I have to come over there and close it for you?" The menacing look in Will's eyes was something that made May inwardly cringe. She didn't want to watch a fight, she saw enough of those in her neighbourhood. _It's like cult wars or something, _May was thinking to herself.

She decided it would be in her best interest to ignore the two abnoxious boys and just get on with the stupid paper. It wasn't that she found it hard to write, or compose an essay, it was more that she didn't know how to awnser the question. _Who am I? What am I? I guess I'm your average teenage bookworm with a bad case of __heterochromia _(different coloured eyes) _other than that I'm completely normal. No way is that gonna take up 1,000 words. Stupid Vernon._

James and William stood in the clear space between the tables, repetitively pushing eachother, they were quite close to a full blown fight. May saw both Chris and Rosie watching them intently, they seemed to be enjoying it, and, if she was honest, she found it was a good way to pass the time, observing the pointless fued. That was until Vernon entered.

Rosie was the first to notice him approaching, she hissed at them to sit down but neither of them appeared to be listening so she just left them to it. _Not very perseverant are we, cheerleader? _

Once the principle had caught a glimpse of the boys he was fuming. The words left his mouth in such a quick succession she couldn't make them out, though she did hear the word 'morons' and something that sounded along the lines of 'wasting my time'. He flipped out more at James than William so she wasn't surprised to hear the cocky teen shouting back at the crappy principle. The argument held little interest to her, so instead she started scanning the contents of the nearest bookshelf, it appeared to be a selection of fiction, mostly fantasy. She had no trouble in scanning the shelf to come across one of her favourites, and most often borrowed, The Lord of The Rings. The idea of elves, hobbits and dwarves just amazed her, if she ha a choice to live anywhere, she would probably choose Middle Earth.

She reached over to grab the novel when she lost her balance and tipped the chair over, sending her sprawling across the floor. She knew as her cheeks burned that she had turned a colour similar to that of her vivid red hair. A quiet chuckle could be heard in the awkward silence when she was picking herself up, she couldn't place it, but she knew it wasn't Rosie's mocking laugh, or James' booming, arrogant one. Whoever it was, she was sure, wouldn't find it half as funny if it was _them _doing the falling. She scooped up what was left of her dignity and avoided Richard Vernon's blazing eyes. James was about to make a comment but stopped for some reason when his eyes ht the girl's embarassed face.

She looked down once more to the paper and heard Vernon enforce his earlier rules about no talking, moving and the like before he left once more.

Rosie turned in her seat, thick makeup framing her peircing blue eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She looked annoyed, _probably 'cause someone took the attention off her for once, she can't stand a second without someone's praise, _May's inner self snickered while the more reserved part of her brain gave her an internal lecture about how it wasn't nice to judge.

"I didn't do it on purpose, as you can see, I'm not one for the limelight. Now if you don't mind, go back to filing your nails and ignoring me, I like it that way." She looked into the girl's eyes, trying to scare her off but Rosie just laughed cruelly. _Is there something on my face? _May thought self conciously, James had laughed too when she had pulled her best scary glare. _Maybe I should stop doing it then._

"Aww, is the little freak too scared of the attention? Maybe it's because you don't want people to see those horrid eyes. You can make people sick with those." She smirked in her usual bitchy fashion and May felt tears threatening to emerge but she quickly blinked them away.

The others in the room craned their necks to try and see what Rosie meant and she was a little surprised when someone made a slight gasp. _Surely after me being in this school for a few years they should've noticed. It's not exactly something I can hide. Judgemental morons._

She decided to act like she wasn't fazed and she shook her hair out of her face, allowing them to see her one ice blue eye and one deep brown. She knew it was a little startling, but nothing major. She a little worried when she saw a smile creep onto James' face.

"At least that's natural. I bet without all that makeup you're hiding something much worse right?" He made his voice higher, in imitation of a girl. "Like a giant zit?"

May knew it was extremely immature but she couldn't help it when she burst out into laughter. _Maybe this won't be so bad, looks like the cheerleader's getting her medicine. Maybe now she'll just ignore me._

Rosie snapped her head around to look at James.

"You're such a dick, you know that? No wonder you have no friends."

Something came over the shy redhead and she felt compelled to argue with the other girl. It was completely unlike her.

"No wonder you have no substance." May retorted before James could say anything.

"What was that?"

"I said 'No wonder you have no substance.'" She cuped her hand around her mouth in a partonizing way.

Chris looked at her with interest, he probably hdn't expected her to mouth off to someone they both knew could kick the crap outta her, physically and destroy any smidge of a social standing she would ever obtain.

"Ladies please, I know I'm attractive, but no need to fight over me, you can share." James said with a goofy grin on his boyish face.

"Shut up!" Rosie screamed at the same time May broke into another fit of laughter.

The cheerleader meerly sent another horrid glare at May and turned back to face the front. All conversation had finished and the reality that they would be stuck in that room for nearly seven more hours was kicking in.

Within half an hour they were all dozing off, head on the tables. Minds long escaped the boring saturday detention.

**A.N. What did you think? Any suggestions for couplings will be a great help 'cause I can't decide who would make a cute pair. Thanks for reading, review if you can. **

**:)**


	3. Mood Swings

A new crowd

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Wake up! Now!" Richard Vernon screeched at the five inactive teens, his critical eyes skimming every one of them until they were all awake.

"We're awake now, sir." May said, getting a little annoyed that he had woken her up for the second time in such a rude manner. _He wouldn't be cut out for work in a hotel, no-one wants a wake up call like that, _May thought absently. She watched as the others rubbed their eyes and straightened up.

"I said no sleeping!" Vernon roared.

"Actually you said no falling alseep." She was surprised at the comment coming from the brooding boy. Chris usually kept to himself. _Well, I guess everybody changes when that prick's around._

"Shut up! Looks like you're here next saturday, bub."

James laughed. "Well, at least we know eachother." He looked to May. "It'll be our second date." He gave her a disgusting wink and she stuck her finger up at him.

Unfortunately for her, Vernon noticed and she was sentenced to yet another saturday. _He must really have no life if he has nothing better to do on a weekend than sit in a school with a bunch of teenagers. Maybe he should get a girlfriend, then again the only girl who'd love him is his mother._

"Right, you get half an hour for your lunch then it's back to work."

James let out an exaggerated gasp. "Here? Rich, I don't think this is the most appropriate place for us to eat. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe we have a lunch hall?"

Vernon scowled. "Yes, but you girls aren't going to be using it. One more word from you Turner and it'll be another saturday."

"Great."

"There's your next one."

"Fantastic."

"And another. You want me to keep going? I will, you keep this up and you'll be spending your life in this room, with me."

"Rich? That's a tad inappropriate, don't ya think?"

Vernon's face was turning red with anger. "There's another."

William butted in before James could think of a response. "Quit it, Turner."

Surprisingly, he did so it wasn't long before Vernon was gone, a trail of quiet threats following him to his office.

As the door slammed behind him people started moving and soon Rosie had a salad on her table, William an assorted array of snacks, Chris a sandwich, and James a packet of cigarettes.

May looked down, a tad annoyed that she hadn't managed to grab anything. When she had made her way to the kitchen earlier that day her mother hadn't been too happy.

_Flashback_

_May was running an old brush through tangled hair, trying to reduce the amount of knots and snarls that rested within it. She walked into the dirty kitchen, ignoring her mother who was scrawling something on a peice of paper. She headed to the third cupboard on the left of the oven and went to grab a bag of chips, when, without warning, the cupboard was pushed closed, her hand caught in it. She knew it would probably bruise but, clumsy as she was, she'd had worse._

_She was startled to see her mother's makeup plastered face scowling across at her. _

_"Delinquents don't need feeding." She snarled at the girl, giving her dirty looks. _

_"Fine." May grumbled, she inhaled then exhaled slowly. "Can I get a lift, mom? I don't much feel like the long walk today."_

_"Lazy, fat peice of crap. I guess someone's gotta make sure you get that fat ass in." It was mostly mumbled and May knew that the only reason she would be getting a lift was because her mother was heading that way anyway, her favourite bar was only about a half mile away from the high school._

May figured she might aswell make use of the time so she rose from her chair and wandered around the library, nothing in particular catching her eye so she walked over to the big window and stared out into the cold field. She wasn't paying attention to the others, but she could hear bickering behind her. _This is why you don't have friends, _inner-May told her, _you can't socialize with anyone. Sometimes I wonder whether you're actually capable of a normal conversation._

"I am, I just choose not to." She didn't realise she had spoken out loud until she turned, heading back for her chair, and the rooms occupants were looking at her strangely.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" That was Rosie.

"Oh, just talking to myself, don't worry, you wont have to commit social suicide by speaking to me, sweetie. Like I said, get back to your nails." May grinned and took a seat.

"Where's your lunch?" William asked boredly.

"Guess I forgot it." She shrugged her shoulders as James laughed.

"Nice one."

"Small things please a small mind." She mumbled and it appeared Chris had heard her because a small smile caught on his lips.

"So, what did everyone do to get in here?" James asked, dragging everyone's attention back to him.

Rosie was the first to awnser. " Skipping." She said simply, as it if was an everyday occurence.

"You got caught?" William said.

"Well, duh."

"Amatuers." Mumbled James. He turned to William. "What about you?"

"Oh, I uh, I got in a fight in the hall." He seemed a little embarressed.

"With who?" Chris chimed in.

"Some kid named Rick McArthy."

"That dweeb?" Rosie sounded amused.

William nodded.

"What'cha gotta be such a jerk for?" James said. "I bet that kid never did anything to you."

May was surprised that James was sticking up for Rick, but she knew it was probably only to get into a little fight with William.

"Shoulda seen the way he was looking at my girl."

"Your? Possessive aren't you? I doubt very much that Rick would be giving a makeup covered fake any kind of attention." May snorted.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's better than you, at least she knows who she is."

May frowned. "Thanks pal, but what would you know about me? None of you know me, none of you have ever spoken to me, so how about we keep it that way?" She got up and climbed over the little railings beside her seat, determined to distance herself with the others. She was just in a bad mood, so she figured it was better for both parties if she wasn't hanging around.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." James whistled lowly.

"I heard that." She called, hiding herself between two shelves. She leaned back against the wall and contemplated that she only had around four hours left then she could get outta there. _I think I'll take the long way home, through the woods, it's always the more interesting way to go I s'pose._


	4. Kidnapping May

A new crowd

James Turner sat, staring pointlessly into the back of the blonde's head. He hadn't been sure why the other girl had run off, but he figured she was best left alone. He brushed some overlong hair out of his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Detention was incredibly boring, it was a shame he wasn't on speaking terms with anyone in the room, then at least when he ran out of things to say and people to annoy he'd have someone to talk to.

The sound of footsteps to the right made him sit up straight. He knew where they were coming from. Vernon. Weeks of detention had tought him how to tell when the principle was coming to check on them. The silent boy, Chris, looked startled and his eyes flicked to the second story where the redhead was currently residing then he realised what the other boy was thinking. She'd be in big trouble if she was caught wandering off. Vernon would probably try to imply that she had been trying to escape. It was weird how people seemed to work together to avoid or annoy Vernon, even the snobby girl infront of him would probably make an attempt at warning them if the self proclaimed bullwas coming. In fact, he could see her looking a little twitchy right now, and he _knew _she hated that other girl.

James acted quite quickly, he rose from his seat and hopped over the railing, his eyes scanning the horizon for the kid. She wasn't hard to spot, she stood out like a sore thumb, sat leaning against one of the shelves a small frown on her face.

"C'mon kid, or d'you want to spend another month in here?"

She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance on her face. "I'm not a kid, thank you."

_Oh, for the love of God, why do I even bother? _

"Just get your ass down there before Rich comes back and thinks you've ditched." Try as he did, James couldn't help but grin at the stubborn girl before him. He reached down, grabbed one of her hands and hauled her to her feet before she could protest.

Then he heard it. The swinging of a door followed by heavy footsteps. His mind launched into diversion mode and suddenly he knew what to do. He ignored May's protests and hauled the girl over his shoulder. It wasn't hard because she was quite light. Instead of walking back down to the others James strutted towards the opposite end of the room, aiming for the door that led outside, whistling all the while.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put her down!" Vernon screamed at him.

"Just kidnapping Miss Young, sir." He called before carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"Let me go!" May cried and pounded his back with her fists.

James was still playing ignorant but his grip did loosen a little.

Rich was fuming. "Get your ass down here now young man!" He turned to William. "Go stop him!"

"But, sir, you told us not to move. I'm only following your orders." Will replied smugly.

"Do it!" He bellowed.

Will got up from his chair and took his time walking to the other two.

"You coming with, Martin?" James said, finally setting May back on her feet.

May shot a death glare towards the boy and slapped him in the face. "Jerk."

James rubbed his cheek with one rough hand before giving the girl a wink.

William rolled his eyes. "Dude, you'd better get down there, Rich is pretty pissed."

The three of them looked down into the weathered face of Mr Vernon and May had to try her hardest to stifle a laugh. Sure he was scary, but something inside her found the situation extremely humourous.

She could see Chris and Rosie looking up with amused expressions and Rosie even slipped a small smile onto her face when she caught May's eye. _This is certainly more fun than I thought it'd be._

James took them all by surprise by launching into a run down to where they tables were and taking a seat. He laced his hands together on the table and looked at Vernon with innocence on his face.

May looked at William who shrugged his shoulders and the two of them made their way down too. She could feel eyes burning into her skin as she passed infront of Richard and when he cleared his throat she stopped and pivoted to face him, trying to clear her face of emotions.

"Yes?"

"Don't you 'yes' me, young lady. Drop the attitude." He looked over at James. "Since the two of you cannot be trusted you will be coming with me. Get up!" He spat and put his hand on May's shoulder. She shrunk back a little as James walked beside her.

"Dick? Get your paws off the girl." There was no humour in his voice now, it was just a cold shell of what it was earlier.

As Vernon's hand dropped May wondered why James had gotten so touchy, but quickly dropped it, deciding he was just pissed at the other guy.

They were lead into a relatively small room which resembled a closet and Vernon gave them both a push so they were completely inside before slamming the door shut. A click broke the silence and May realised that he must have locked it behind him.

"Don't you feel so trusted?" May said aloud, hoping for a little interaction with the boy beside her.

He gave a flat laugh before strolling over to the table that was propped against a wall to sit.

"You never awnsered the question. What _did _you do to get in here?"

She dropped her head a little and sighed. "That's your question? Well, okay I guess. The reason I'm here is 'cause I was caught stealing from the cafeteria." She mumbled the last bit, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

James looked at her oddly. "What was that? I didn't quite catch the last bit."

She huffed. "I was caught stealing from the cafeteria. I'm not gonna say it again."

He started to laugh but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Something passed his eyes that she couldn't identify. "Why did you do that?"

"Why're you so interested all of a sudden? Want some dirt on me to spread around, huh?" She was getting mad.

"Why're you so defensive all the time?" His eyes were blaring and May sank back once again, frightened.

She gulped quietly. "M-my mom lost her j-job a while back, and the money she can get her hands on usually goes on drink so she s-sometimes forgets to f-feed me." _Oh great, the nervous stutter's returned, now you're screwed._ Inner May was having a field day.

"Oh." Was all James said, a thoughtful look clouded his boyish features for a good half hour. "Wanna know what I did?" He smiled.

"Not really, but you're gonna tell me anyway, right?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Too right." He chuckled. " Set fire to some jock's uniform." He looked pleased but May scowled.

"Are you addicted to arson or something?" She was thinking back to him burning her book.

He nodded. "Fire's my thing." The cocky edge had returned to his voice and the tension in the room had disappeared.

"I pity the world." Was May's reply. She looked over to the door, observing the lock with a trained eye. "What say we get outta here?" She smirked.

James gave a snort. "What are you gonna do, walk through the wall?"

She turned to him. "When did you get so negative?" She raised a hand to her hair and plucked a pin from the froth of curls. She gave a light laugh when he raised a dark brow. It didn't take long for the lock to open, May had a fair bit of practice with picking, she had a tendency to loose things, especially the key to her house.

"Remind me to give you a call next time I get locked out." James muttered, apparently a little impressed.

"Shut it. Vernon's only a few feet away, we gotta be sneaky, silly." She glanced around the room then when there was no sign of movement she hurried through, waving James to follow her.

When they were back in the library he gave her an odd look. "I bet you always wanted to be a spy when you were a kid." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "A writer, actually."

Rosie laughed loudly when they re-entered the room. "Wow, that took you all of half an hour, I must say, even for a dork that's an impressive time." Her smile was genuine and May was thinking what had happened to clear the air between them.

May raised an eyebrow at her but she just smirked.

"So, what're you freaks gonna do for the rest of the day?"James asked from his perch on the front table.

Rosie's eyes narrowed. "I'm no freak, dickhead. What're we supposed to do in a freakin' detention?"

Chris smiled and spoke up once more. "I have an idea." He smiled mischievously.


	5. Truth or Dare?

A new crowd

Four pairs of eyes were turned toward Chris. His eyes twinkling with laughter.

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

Though she knew it was childish, she couldn't help but think it was a good idea. They did have nothing better to do and it would give them a chance to get to know one another a little better.

Rosie snorted. "That's a kid game, idiot. So much for a great idea." She looked pretty peed.

"Do you have a better idea?" James asked.

Rosie shook her head.

"Then lets play."

The teens went back up to the second story, there was a nice sized ledge where they could sit, and that way if Vernon came back May and James would be able to hide more easily. Plus the higher up they were, the less Vernon would be able to hear. They sat in a rough circle, all facing the centre. Rosie had a bottle which they could use to determine who's go it would be, so it was kinda a truth or dare spin the bottle mix.

William leaned into the centre to spin the bottle and start the game. May held her breath as it rotated but let it out as it stopped on Rosie.

"Truth." She said, and was awarded with a groan from James who had obviously wanted her to choose dare.

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking, before Chris spoke up.

"Are you a virgin?"

May snorted but watched as Rosie's face reddened.

The others looked at her, interested, as she squirmed a little, apparently uncomfortable with the question.

"No." She finally said. James let out a whistle and May hit him in the arm.

"Be nice."

William rolled his eyes and spun the bottle again.

May's breath caught in her throat as it landed on her. _Well, darn. You pick dare and you're gonna regret it but you pick truth and you sound like a pansy. Which would you prefer? _She contemplated her awnser for a few moments.

"Truth."

"Aww, you guys are boring." James moaned and was rewarded with another smack.

This time Rosie spoke up. "What was your biggest childhood dream?"

_Well, that was unexpected. Who knew the girl would care 'bout such odd things, I would have pegged her as the sexual questions kinda gal, but, hey, you learn something new everyday._

"Uh." She paused for a second, thinking. "I guess I always wanted to be a writer and have my own little countryside cottage."

"That's lame." James remarked and May fumed.

"Oh yeah? What was yours? To be a drug dealer?" She snapped.

"Nope. Mine's easy, I wanted to be a pirate." A smug smile materialised on his face.

They all burst out laughing.

"A pirate?" Chris wheezed between bouts of laughter. "Woah, man."

It was James' turn to be annoyed. "Least I didn't want to be a ballerina, pal."

Chris frowned for a second but then they all erupted into a second fit of giggles. Sure it was immature, but that didn't make it any less funny.

"Enough, guys. Lets get back to the game before Will here wets himself." Rosie quipped and they all quietened down. She spun the bottle with enough force to keep it moving for around three minutes.

It landed on James. It took him only a fraction of a second to say "Dare."

They all rolled their eyes, it was exactly as they had expected, now they just needed to come up with something good. William scanned the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on the door seperating them from Vernon's office.

"I dare you to prank call ol' Rich."

James snorted. "Easy, you know the number?" He asked the jock.

May rolled her eyes and pointed to a peice of paper hung by the phone in the library that had all the school's numbers on it. James grinned goofily and strolled over. The rest of the followed him, interested to see how he did it.

After punching in the number he lifted his phone - they figured that the school would recognise one of their own numbers so they didn't use the library's phone - to his ear and waited for a second.

"Hello, Mr Vernon. This is Doctor Fernadez of the Feminization Surgery Clinic." His voice had dropped an octave and he was putting on a strange accent so he wasn't recognizable to the man on the other end of the phone. "Yes. I'm calling to tell you the date has been set for your surgery. The 12th May is good, yes?" May exchanged a confused look with Chris, who shrugged and they turned back to James. "What surgery? Don't you remember, you booked in for a sex change operation little over a year ago." Shouting could be heard coming from the phone in the boys hands. "No, no. I'm sure you did, we discussed the requirement that you live as the oppossite gender for a year. We've been keeping tabs on you and you have fulfilled your part of the bargain." More shouting. "Really? If that's the case then who're these pictures of?" With that he hung up and a triumphant grin worked its way onto his face.

Rosie was the first to laugh, and was soon joined by the others.

"Nice, I bet he's pissed now." William surprised them all by high fiving the bad ass.

"You should've heard him." James face crinkled with laughter as they all made their way back to their spot.

"Right, lets see who's next." Just as May leaned in to spin the empty water bottle they heard the sounds of footsteps once more.

"Shit, it's Vernon! Has he really got nothing better to do than interrupt us all day?" James exclaimed, he and May shared a worried look because they were supposed to be in the cupboard, safely away from the others.

William, Chris and Rosie raced back downstairs and were just sitting down as a red face Richard Vernon entered the room. May gasped as she felt James' rough hand around her arm pulling her back to hide behind one of the shelves.

"Who did that? I know it was one of you!" He screamed at the three sitting before him.

"Did what, sir? We don't know what you're talking about." Rosie said, her voice all innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, morons. I know it was one of y-" He stopped as his eyes grazed over the phone only around five feet from where May and James were hiding. He started to walk when William interrupted him.

"Sir, can you check my essay? I want to know if it's okay." He held up the peice of paper with only two words written on it and Vernon turned. He stalked over the boy and cast his gaze onto the paper. What he saw must have angered him more because he ripped the paper to shreds and flung it at the jock. During the little diversion the two on the second story were moving quickly, heading for the back of the room, further out of sight so there was less chance they'd be caught. Vernon didn't seem to notice because his full attention was still on William.

"That's another detention, young man. Drop the attitude."

"With all due respect, sir. I awnsered your question."

"Two words is not enough!" He yelled.

William dropped into silence, he didn't want to spend even more of his time in the boring library. He had already sacrificed enough of it, and most of it was saving the necks of kids he didn't even talk to. _Well, I've done my good deed for the day, _he thought smugly.

Vernon seemed to have forgotten about the phone because he marched back through the door without a second glance.

May let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, the turned to James.

"You must be a bad influence on me. I'm in more trouble today than I've ever been. Thanks a bunch." Her last statement wasn't accompanied by the sarcasm she expected, but she found herself smiling.

"No problem, kid, just don't make a habit of it or you'll end up like me, and I really can't be fucked to beat you down to keep my reputation."

May feigned shock. "You going soft, Turner?"

James laughed. "Nah, I just don't hit girls is all." He left it at that and the two walked back down to the tables.

"Thanks, Will." May said gratefully.

"No problemo." He smiled at her in a friendly way.

"How much longer do we have in here?" James asked no-one in particular.

Chris glanced up from talking quietly to Rosie. "About an hour and a half."

"Yes!" May shouted and when they all looked t her oddly she said, "What? I just wanna get out of here is all."

Rosie got up from he seat and made her way over to May. "C'mon, I wanna try something."

The boys all looked at her with shocked expressions and she snapped, "Wipe away the drool, dogs. It's not what you think." She looped her arm through May's and led her out of the room.

"So where're we going?"

"You'll see." Rosie said with a smile.


	6. Confessions

**AN. Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. On with the next chapter;**

A new crowd

May raised an eyebrow as Rosie led her into the girls restroom and pulled them both to the mirror.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.

"I wanna try something, don't bite me." Rosie reached into her purse and pulled out a comb and a bottle of something May didn't recognise.

While she was messing around with the bottle May begun backing away but the blonde was too quick for her. _I blame cheerleading, _Inner May grumbled, _now you're gonna sit there while she makes you look like an orange. Nice._

"What _are _you doing?" Rosie asked, raising a plucked brow.

May's head snapped up in shock. "Uhh, nothing, just thinking."

Rosie scowled. "Well stop moving your head!"

May sat, still as she could while the other girl raked the comb through her red snarls. _This sucks, if I wanted my hair done I would've gone to a salon not a frickin' detention._

"Rosie?" May asked, something on her mind.

"Yeah?" Her experienced fingers were working their way through a massive tangle that had formed during the day.

"How come you're being so nice to me?" She felt the hands stop.

"I guess I just am, you don't seem so bad anymore. I mean, you haven't tried to hex me yet so I'm counting that as progress." She ducked as May automatically swung a hand her way.

"Hex you? Honestly. Well, why're you doing this?" She gestured to her hair.

May saw the blonde shrug in the mirror. "It's like my therapy. I used to do my sister's hair all the time. She loved it."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Rosie's eyes welled up. "I d-don't anymore." She raised a hand to wipe away the tears before it made her mascara run. "We were real close right up until she passed."

May lifted a hand to her face. She gulped. "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" Her voice was low and soft, she was afraid of Rosie more now than she had ever been.

"Cancer. She was twelve when she was diagnosed, and sixteen when she died." The look on Rosie's face had passed from sadness to pride. "You know, you remind me a lot of her." HEr hands went back to working on May's hair.

"She had anger issues and a voice in her head?"

Rosie laughed. "No. You kinda look the same, except she was blonde, but you're the same size and you have the same wit. She was a little calmer than you though, and as far as I know she never talked to herself."

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Don't be. She never let anything get her down, ever the optimist little Jenna was." Again the pride radiating from the cheerleader was present and May smiled.

"You know, Rosie, you're not so bad yourself."

"I know." She had returned to her normal self again. Another few minutes of comfortable silence fell over them before Rosie announced, "Done."

May lifted her eyes to the mirror and she was shocked. Her mane of hair instead of hanging in it's usual snarls was smooth and seperated into curly tendrils that spilled over her shoulders. "Ever considered a career in haidressing, Rosie? I swear this is the first day my hair's ever been knot free." Without warning May threw her arms over the tall girl, crushing her in a thank you hug.

"Ever considered a career in wrestling, May?" She retorted, coughing for air as the girl let go.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!." May chirped. She looked up at the blonde girl and an idea popped into her head. "Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I return the favour?" She laughed at the look of shock on the other girls face.

"There is no way on earth I am letting you touch my hair!" She put up her arms protectively.

"No, I mean. Do you carry your make-up around with you?"

The girl gave a nod.

"Well, can I try something? If it goes wrong you can always change it." She pleaded with her eyes and her voice until the girl gave in.

"Fine." She huffed and hoisted herself up onto the counter so she was facing May. She handed the girl her make-up bag and the redhead set to work.

"No talking." She said ad Rosie was about to open her mouth.

First she wiped off all the make-up from the girl's tan face. She was surprised at the odd colour the cloth turned and she saw Rosie smile guiltily. Next she picked out colours that she thought would compliment the girl - a neutral brown eyeshadow, a black mascara and thin black eye liner. She shaded the top of the girls eyelids carefully before applying a very thin line of the black and finishing it off with a little of the mascara. She was shocked at the difference it made when Rosie wasn't covered in very out there colours and inch thick eyeliner. To complete her more natural look she added a little clear lipgloss.

"Et voila!" She said, stepping back and allowing the girl to get down and look into the mirror.

"Better than I expected, Young, but I feel naked without my usual."

May growled at the girl. "No. You look better this way, the natural suits you. You know, you have a very pretty tan." She smiled sweetly.

Rosie huffed and pushed all her things back into her purse. "Fine, just don't expect me to keep this come monday. I can't live without my make-up."

May giggled. "Well, from what I've noticed Chris prefers his girls more natural." Her voice was so low she didn't think the other girl had heard, but when she saw a slight smile and blush creep onto her face she knew she had.

"What do you think's taking them so long?" William asked looking towards the door. It was quieter without the presence of the two girls, they'd been gone for around ten minutes and the conversation had quickly died with their departure.

James sat on Chris' table, mindlessly flicking the paper across the table. He was trying to see how long it would take for him to get it from one end to the other but his fun was soon ruined by an annoyed Chris scrunching up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Real nice, man." James said.

Chris just rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch- only a little over an hour to go, then they would be free. He couldn't say why but some small part of him wanted to remain in the library with the four other students, it was almost like an invisible bond had pulled them all closer together.

"What's your problem? Everyone's got one?" James directed the question at Chris and Will looked between them interested.

"What do you mean what's my problem?" He asked confused.

"Well, Will here's a jock, enough said. Young's got anger problems, the cheerleader's just a bitch so what's yours?"

Chris stood up from his seat. "Have you gotta be so down on everyone all the time? Jeez man, no wonder you've got no friends."

James laughed. "As a matter of fact I have. Me and Rich are BFF's now, we spend so much time together, I see him, like, every weekend." His voice was imitating that of a woman and the other boys couldn't help but crack up at the absurdity of the statement. "So, what _is _your problem?"

"I don't have one." Chris folded his arms over his chest.

"Sure you do. Are you a drunk? Get high all the time? Parent issues?" Will spoke up, apparently he wanted to know too.

Chris begun counting on his fingers. "I don't drink excessively, don't take drugs and I've got no quarrells with my parents."

"So you're a liar." James was nodding his head knowledgably.

"I'm not a liar!" Chris was getting annoyed. "What ground do you have to call _me _a liar? I'm pretty sure not one person in this school knows anything about you, so if anyone's a liar, it's you."

"Oh, so keeping to myself makes me a liar?" James balled his hands into fists.

"Yeah. So what if it does? You gonna hit me?"

Will stepped between them and pushed them apart, trying to prevent physical conflict.

"Fine. You wanna know about me? Well, I'll tell ya." He leant back on the table. "I'm pessimistic, I lie, I cheat, I steal, but hey, what can I say? I've learned from the best. My old man's spent so much time inside he has his own cell. I flunk school most of the time because I can't stand having these asshole teachers rub in my face what I'll never have. I can barely go a day without getting into a fight. I must really be makin' dear old dad proud. 'Jimmy where've you been?' 'Oh didn't I tell you dad, I've joined an acting group.' 'Stupid asswipe. What do you think you're doin' comin' here, this aint your home no more. Pathetic kid, you're an embaressment, a _disgrace_-'" He stopped suddenly when he saw May and Rosie in his peripheral vision. They both looked different, noticably so. Rosie's face looked a natural colour now rather than that artificial orange, and her eyes weren't ringed with black crap. May's hair had changed from it's wild tangles to soft curls faming her pale face. Both of them wore matching expressions of shock, from the looks of things they had been there for the majority of his little speech.

James Turner was rarely embarressed, but now was one of those rare times. He dropped his eyes to the floor in the uncomfortable silence that fell over the room.

"I'm sorry." That was May, she had apparently gotten closer to him and a small hand was now resting on his arm.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, uh, I guess I shouldn't have said that, man, out of order." He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

James looked up. "I don't know what you're sorry for, now it's your turn."


	7. Secrets

A new crowd

"What do you mean it's my turn? I don't have anything to say." Chris said as Rosie took a seat beside him.

"Sure you do, everybody's got something to say." May replied.

Chris looked a little flustered. "Honestly, there's nothing you'd want to know."

Rosie sighed. "Well you can start with how you got here, we don't know that yet."

He shrugged. " It's really not that interesting. I kind of set fire to a guitar in the music room."

May burst into fits of laughter but quickly calmed herself when she saw Chris give her a pointed look. "Sorry."

"See that's why I didn't tell you. It's not even funny."

"Maybe you should quit arson around." James quipped and it took them all a second to get it.

"Ever thought of doing stand-up? You're so funny." Chris muttered sarcastically.

"Anyway, back to our little talk time." Rosie was obviously acting the peacemaker, which was funny considering she wasn't a saint herself.

May looked up from where she had been examining her shoes. "Do you get along with your parents?"

"I guess. I don't really interact with them much, there's an unspoken understanding. I get my space and they get theirs." He shrugged again.

William regarded him oddly. "Doesn't that get annoying, I mean sure people say they hate their parents, but wouldn't you rather talk to them?"

Chris paused for a second, thinking. "I don't know any different, I suppose. They aren't the talkative type, and nor am I so it all works out."

"Oh. Well that's better than having a dad who wont accept you unless you're a winner."

All eyes turned to William.

"Your dad the reason you do sport?" James asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah. He freaks if I lose a single game, whether it's my fault or not. There was even this one time where I sprained my ankle halfway through so I couldn't keep playing, and he threatened to disown me."

May frowned. "He sounds like a royal pain."

"I s'pose, but like Chris said, you get used to it."

"So it's settled, parents suck." Rosie said and the group shared a laugh.

"That sounds so lame." James chuckled.

"Lame but true." May said, stretching her arms out in front of her with a yawn.

Chris looked to his watch again. "Only three quarters of an hour left."

"Eager to get away from us?" Rosie asked.

He shook his head. "No, more like eager to leave Vernon. You guys aren't so bad."

James nodded. "Yeah, I s'pose for small minded assholes you're the cream of the crop."

May gave him her best evil glare. "Would you stop calling everyone names? It's so juvenile."

"You love it really." James said with a bat of his eyelashes.

"Gross. I think I just puked."

Rosie regarded May with narrowed blue eyes, causing her to flinch internally.

"What?" She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender and Rosie raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. _There's something your forgetting, idiot, _inner May piped up, _think paper. Paper? Oh crud! _"Uh, guys. Did any of you actually do the essay?" She sounded a little anxious.

They all shook their heads.

"Relax, kid, do you always do what you're told?" James stared at her and she got uncomfortable.

"Not, all the time. It's just, I'm n-not comfortable with authority figures." She blushed as she realised the nervous stutter had struck again.

"You're such a dweeb. " Rosie commented.

May stuck her tongue out childishly and the cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"So are we, like, friends?" May looked around, and bit her lip. They were an odd group; a cheerleader, a jock, a self proclaimed bad ass, the brooding musician and May.

"I guess." Was Will's vague awnser and the others nodded their heads.

May looked to Rosie. "What would you do if I were to talk to you Monday?"

Rosie smiled, and May could see the kindness in her eyes. "I wont be a bitch to you, if that's what you mean, kid."

"Thanks, that's really- wait a second. Why is everyone calling me kid?" She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well, you are smallish." Chris stated.

"Plus you talk like a kid, look like a kid, so therefore you _must _be a kid." James joked.

May fumed. "How do I talk like a kid?"

The others laughed at her slight over-reaction and Will shrugged. "You just do. Asking how is like asking why the sky's blue, ki- I mean May." He caught himself quickly.

May swung her legs idly from the end of the table, not quite grazing the floor, and hummed a quirky tune. "So..." She racked her mind for something to say. "When d'you think we should get back to that charming little closet?" She glanced at James.

He shrugged. "Soon I suppose, we wouldn't want poor little May to get in trouble."

She narrowed her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Meanie."

The next five minutes passed in a comfortable silence as the teens sat, counting down the time remaining.

Rosie broke the silence, asking Chris, "What do you play?"

He blinked, obviously not expecting the question. "Oh, guitar. I've been playing since I was nine."

"That's cool. Wish I had musical talent, but unfortunately I'm tone deaf, and instruments run a mile when they see me coming." She laughed.

"Mm, but I'll bet you can dance, cheerleader's gotta have rythm, plus you can obviously do gymnastics, everyone has a talent." May said.

"I guess, but it's not all that fun, to be honest. It's more of a way to climb the social ladder." Rosie admitted.

"So you don't like it?" James asked boredly.

"It's okay, but I'm not totally devoted to it. If I'm honest I would rather have some artistic talent, it would be more interesting." She said sheepishly.

"You can do hair." May commented helpfully.

Rosie chuckled. "May, just 'cause you can barely drag a brush through it doesn't mean anyone who can is anything special."

"What about you, Jamie?"

"Jamie? Where the hell did that come from?" He looked at the small redhead beside him.

"You call me kid and I'm going to call you Jamie. Now awnser the question." She responded.

"Well, obviously I can brush my hair, _kid, _just look at me." He quipped, flicking his head so his overlong hair swished.

May's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not what I meant, _Jamie._"

"You mean aside from my comic genius?" May rolled her eyes at him and he continued. "I've always been interested in drama."

Will snorted. "Acting? You?" He stopped due to death glares sent at him from both girls in the room. "Never mind."

"Say, William, have you told anyone about your ballet classes?" James asked.

Will blushed a vivd shade of crimson and mumbled something incoherant.

Chris turned to the jock. "You dance?" The others could hear the laughter in his voice.

William ignored him and focused on James. "How the hell did you know about that?" His voice was little more than a hissing whisper, but May knew that if Vernon wasn't in the next room he would have roared.

"Just so happens that I have a sister." James said smugly.

Will paused for a moment, thinking, they all saw the moment when the realisation hit him. "Alice is _your _sister?"

"Light dawns in the darkest of places." James quipped.

"How can someone so nice be related to you?"

May saw James make to get up, his hands balled into fists by his side and she put her arm in front of him, pushing him back. "Cool it." She warned the boys and heard Rosie laugh.

"Wow, who would've thought, May's the peacemaker for once." She stated.

"You guys need counselling more than I do." Chris remarked and four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Counselling?" Rosie asked and he nodded.

"Yup. They think I'm depressed or something." He shrugged.

May grinned triumphantly. "See, we said you must have something to tell."

Chris chuckled quietly.

May could still feel the tension between James and William, she sighed and spoke, "Well, I guess we'd best be off. Don't want to be caught out here, 'cause I'd like at least one Saturday to myself this year." She tugged on James' arm and pulled him up with her.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as they made for the door. The boy beside her turned and bowed. "Thank you, and goodnight." He gave a dramatic wave and then shut the door behind him, careful not to let it make much noise.


	8. Surprise

A new crowd

Rosie sat silently beside Chris, running a manicured hand through shiny hair. She was staring at the door which May and James had disappeared through just minutes ago. The boy next to her was tapping long fingers impatiently on the table, probably counting down in his head exactly how long there was until they were free. _I can't wait to get out of here, I really need a coffee, _Rosie thought absently.

Chris kept his eyes on the dull table he was leaning on, his mind buzzing with the excitement that accompanied the thoughts of getting out. Detention sure was boring, he didn't think he would be misbehaving again, losing a Saturday wasn't worth it.

Suddenly the girl beside him turned around, to face the still fuming jock behind them.

"So, how long have you been doing ballet?" To Chris' surprise there wasn't an ounce of mocking in her voice, only interest.

The jock coughed and muttered a reply that wasn't quite loud enough to hear. The musician turned around to face him also, taking in the red tinge to his healthy cheeks.

"You don't have to be embaressed, you know." Rosie said kindly.

_When did she get so nice? _Chris thought, looking in disbelief at the blonde.

William huffed. "Since I was eight." He let out an annoyed breath. "Don't say anything to anyone, my dad doesn't know. If he did..." He trailed off with a slight wince.

"I'm not going to spread it around, I'm not _that _much of a bitch. We all have secrets, William." She nodded along with her words, a proud look gracing her graceful features.

William shot a look at Chris and he too nodded, voicing his agreement with Rosie's statement.

"This can't be real." Will muttered in a low voice.

"What can't?" Chris enquired.

"This. I mean, how can we be getting along? We can't stand eachother." He said, confused.

They all thought for a moment before Rosie spoke up. "I guess we're not as different as we thought."

The room fell into a companionable silence before a loud banging echoed through the room. The teens rose slowly to investigate the noise when all of a sudden a blushing May and a bouncing James came hurtling through the door, followed by Vernon.

"What did you do now?" Will asked irritably.

"Nothing." May said quickly, shaking her head so that her curls bounced.

James let out a loud laugh and was given a menacing stare from the principle.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." He began, narrowing his eyes at the youths before him. "I shall expect no more misbehaviour, from any of you." His gaze flew to James. "Obviously I can't say that for you, Turner, when was the last time you weren't here?" He shook his head. "Well, your time is up. Get out of my sight, and for those of you returning next Saturday, make sure you're here or I'll be cracking skulls."

The threat was taken lightheartedly by the odd group, they all shared a knowing smile before bolting for the doors.

The cool air blew pleasantly around them as the spilled out onto the library stairs, William uttering a hurried goodbye before racing down to the car in which his coach was waiting.

Rosie hung back slightly, placing her hand on Chris' arm to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her with dark eyes.

"I was gonna ask earlier, are you free later. I mean, there's a gig at some club, and if you haven't got anything planned maybe you could go with me?" She blurted, watching his face eagerly for a reaction.

His mouth cracked into a grin and he grabbed the girl's hand from his arm, taking it in his larger one. "Sure I'll go with you. Pick you up at seven?" He asked happily.

"Sure, it doesn't start 'til eight so we'll be fine for time." She replied shyly. _Get over yourself, you can cheer infront of anyone, and know you can't even talk to a boy? Pathetic, _she mentally chastised herself and just as she was about to open her mouth again, she was stopped by the brooding musician pressing his lips to hers lightly, only once. She flushed and smiled at him. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded and left her to go and get in the rather expensive looking car with what looked like her mother.

Chris sent a quick smile at May and James before disappearing himself.

"And then there were two." May said lightly, moving her eyes to gaze at the boy next to her. "So when's your ride getting here?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh. I'm gonna walk, I don't live too far from here. I'll wait with you 'til yours arrives." When May raised an eyebrow he said. "Well, we all know what could happen to poor little defenseless kids alone." He cracked and she frowned.

"One, I'm not a kid. Two, I can take care of myself just fine. Three, I'm not getting a ride, so there's no point waiting." She said, stomping with her first statement, trying to emphasise her point, she turned swiftly and began to walk away.

James ran to catch up with her, walking backwards so he could look at her face. "Well, we all know I'm such a gentleman, so I'll walk you home." He chuckled at her expression of disbelief.

"You don't have to, really. I'm used to walking on my own, it's like a little adventure." She chirped.

The boy shrugged. "I've nothing better to do anyway, lead the way, My Lady." He flicked out his arm and signalled for her to go.

"Dweeb." She quipped.

When they arrived in the part of town where May lived, the sky had faded into a dark grey colour and they were showered with a light rainfall. The girl shivered inwardly, looking up at the dreary sky and then back to her companion who didn't seem to notice the weather.

"You don't have to come any further, I only live about three blocks away." She reasoned, not wanting him to get ill because of her.

Once again he shrugged and May rolled her eyes. "Nah. I'm good, plus I've never been in this part of town, so I'm exploring." He grinned at her.

"Well, I hate to be the one to say it, but this isn't exactly paradise." She looked up at him as they continued walking, holding one hand above her eyes to sheild herself from the rain and the other clutching her thin jacket against her body.

Then James did something she did not expect, he slipped off his own coat and held it out for May to slip her arms through. It was quite big on her, but still warm, so she wasn't going to complain. She looked up at the boy, his overlong hair dripping into his interesting eyes. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I'm tough as nails." He joked.

May chuckled lightly and continued on in silence. She was reluctant to go when they got to the street where she lived. She stared at the small, run down house that she inhabited, noting how her mother's car was home, so that meant the woman herself was. The redhead turned to her friend and begun to shrug out of his jacket when he held up a hand.

"Keep it, I don't need it, the rain ain't gonna kill me." He grinned goofily.

"Thanks. I mean, you didn't have to walk with me, I'm just a grade A weirdo, right? There's not really much point acknowledging me, you'll probably forget who I am by Monday." She was shocked by how sullen her statement sounded and she mentally slapped herself fr the nervous ramble.

James laughed in a friendly way and moved a little closer to the girl, surprising her by placing a hand on her arm. It burned through the material of his coat. "Stop being so negative, May." He looked into her eyes, searching for something.

In that moment she was overcome by an impulse and she found herself kissing him on the mouth, her hands placed lightly on his shoulders as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes.

She pulled away, blushing profusely and biting her lip.

"How could anyone forget you, kid?" He said, placing a finger on his bottom lip.

She smiled up at him. "I don't know, _Jamie._" She turned and walked to her doorstep.

"Seeya, May." James called, still looking a little disbelieving.

The small redhead blew a dramatic kiss into the air and replied "Au revior, James." She opened the door, looked back at him once before slipping inside and pulling it shut, creating a barrier between her and the miserable weather. She let herself slide down the door so she was sat on the welcome mat. "Wow." She whispered, completely taken aback by the days events. She had set out to serve a detention and come home with friends, and possibly something more. _You made a good deal, kid._


End file.
